Memoirs of Regina's Apple Tree
by PenelopeJess
Summary: The final moments in Fairytale Land before the curse activated, and the beginnings in Storybrooke as seen through Regina's apple tree


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I don't even know, to be honest. lol. This just came to my mind and I wrote it. I mean, her Apple Tree has to be the one constant in her life. I think she mentioned that the tree was with her since she was a child, and it was another being that she could relate to—trapped in the kingdom, not belonging yet unable to leave. Everything non-human seemed to have been destroyed when the curse was activated, yet the apple tree came through unharmed. It just got me thinking, and this happened. Well, enjoy? xD

* * *

I would have given everything for her, sacrificed everything, given my life even. But I couldn't give her what she needed the most—a being to love her back unconditionally. But I do, yet she's unaware. What pained me the most was how I couldn't give her the heart she needed for the curse that led to her hopeful escape. As tears cascade down her porcelain cheek and stain the vest that clad the body of her lifeless father, I ached for her.

It had began, the curse that will bring her to a place where she can finally win, finally find happiness. I brace myself for the violent winds as the spell was set in motion, silently bidding her farewell and wishing that she finds the peace she secretly seeks. Peace and happiness—desires long gone from years of beating from everyone around her. The hope for love seek and shattered from all the wrong people soon turned into the poisonous desire of victory, to be something when she was told she's not worth it all her life. I should know, I've stood by and watched her all her life—much like her father did. I only wish I could have done more.

Memories of us flashed by quickly as I witness the destruction around me. Her seeking solace and comfort against my trunk, her soft fingers against my bark as she longed for the warm love that she could never get in the castle we are both trapped in, her smile when my fruit ripened and gave her the only sweetness in her bitter life. Her smile.

Thunder rumbled loudly through the skies and I prepared myself for the rampage that headed my way. I extended my branches to embrace it.

Peace. Calmness. Is it all over? Am I in tree heaven? I ruffled my leaves and creatures fluttered out, startled. I took in the environment and stared. Everything has changed. Then, I saw the familiar face that approached, a weaved basket in hand—one of a much lighter shade than the one I've always seen.

Who is this dark-haired beauty that has set her gaze upon me? The set of eyes looked familiar, but the light smile fell flat of something. When she reached out and brush thumb across the apple, recognition filled my entire being. Regina! This new world she had been yearning, I must be here with her. But how? Those dark caramel eyes darted across my being before she reached for another apple. Then, I saw it—emptiness. The void that can never be filled that many have warned her about, it must be true. But she must have felt it to be a worthy price to pay, she must have been ready to give up everything to come here.

Everything.

Everything but…me?

I let my branches curl towards her as wind weaved through and my leaves caressed her face. She must have recognized this subtle, magical connection that we have as she smiled, a twinkle of who she was so long ago sparkled in her eyes. It was quickly gone when an intruder approached. He looked familiar too. I'd probably recognize him faster had his scaly, gold-green skin was stretched across his form. Then another familiar being strolled by the pavement in front of where I stood rooted. She looked different, her hair looked different, but I recognized that voice anywhere—Snow. But why? Why bring the one she hates most here with her, when she can start a new, away from all who underestimated her? Then I remembered. This must be the place with no happy endings.

Regina stepped out from under the shade and towards the intruder. I stretched to the gust of wind that rushed through me and let an apple drop into the basket she left by my she returned for harvest and ran a loving hand down my trunk, I saw my purpose—to be the one connection that she had to who she was.


End file.
